


Lace

by gorey



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorey/pseuds/gorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous lace, a little dirty talk, and Keeler comes twice.  Happy Birthday Encke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling an anon request from more-biting over on tumblr. Their request: "I would really like to see something that involves a kink, wearing sexy high heels and cute lingerie panties! And in this situation I’d be extremely happy with Encke and Keeler, or Cain and Deimos. (Or actually, I would prefer Encke and Keeler if there will only be one—and if you find this request to be fun or enjoyable, feel free to do Cain and Deimos too.)
> 
> Lots of flirting, dirty talk, or lovey-dovey stuff leading to sex would be super awesome!"
> 
> So, it's just a short pwp, but I tried my best! I didn't do much with the heels but they're there, and it's Keeler and Encke. I took some liberties with gratuitous lace, and you've got some dirty talk and lovey-dovey stuff too. Anyway, on with it.

Keeler squirmed, hands moving to cover Encke's and stop them.

"I look ridiculous."

Encke chuckled. "I doubt that."

"No, it's true. This was a bad idea."

The Fighter tsked, hands slipping out of Keeler's to clasp them gently.  "C'mon, you said you'd do this for my birthday. Unless you'd rather just do something else..."

Keeler's shoulders relaxed a little, following a sigh.  "No, no, you're right.  Go on then."

Encke might have been miffed that Keeler wasn't getting into it, if only he wasn't so keen on seeing what was underneath the robe his Navigator had been so diligently holding closed only a few moments ago.  He deftly undid the waist tie and let the silk slip open, and Keeler tensed a bit as if he was waiting for the worst.

Of course, he had nothing to worry about. Encke inhaled, let the breath out slowly.  Keeler wore a small corset, all ribbons and white lace, panties to match with buckled garters and stockings. He looked so sweet - Encke figured it'd be no wonder if he tasted like sugar, too. 

Keeler cleared his throat, a little blush on him now from being gawked at.

"You look good enough to eat, baby," Enckle rumbled.

"Really? You like it?" Keeler blinked, looking down at himself, blatantly incredulous. 

"Mm, yeah. But you didn't put on the heels."

"Oh, right," Keeler was sheepish, tucking loose hair behind his ear.  "I don't know if I can walk in those."

"Walking's beside the point," Encke taunted, moving to retrieve the heels from the side of the bed.  He gently pushed Keeler back to make him sit up on his elbows, then lifted the Navigator's legs; left one first, as he slipped the first heel on, followed by the right.  He slid large, slightly calloused hands up Keeler's legs, all the way up to the lace on his stocking tops, before popping one of his garters playfully.  "There."

Keeler shivered, drawing his teeth over his lip.  "Are you going to make this worth my while, or what?"

The Fighter grinned, lifting a finger.  "Patience," he said, crawling forward and placing it against Keeler's lips.  Encke inclined his head, trailing light kisses over his Navigator's neck. His eyes closed when he felt Keeler's lips part, taking Encke's finger between them and into his mouth.  His free hand brushed over one of the Navigator's nipples, just barely peeking out from the short corset, and Keeler shivered again and released Encke's finger.

"Encke -"

"Patience," he said again, moving down Keeler's body, kissing over the bit of exposed stomach where the corset and panties didn't meet.  He brushed his fingers over one of the tiny bows on Keeler's hip, lowering his head and exhaling, teasing with warmth through the delicate fabric.

"Nn," Keeler squirmed, hands finding the sheets of their bed.  Encke kissed along the inside of his thigh, biting down and starting out gentle, increasing pressure until he heard Keeler gasp.  He let go, kissing where his teeth had left a mark, before turning his head and drawing his tongue over the lace covering Keeler.  His Navigator was already very hard, the tight lingerie leaving little to the imagination.

Encke smiled, palm brushing over the dampened lace, then again, and again, until Keeler was a purring, writhing mess.

"You like that, baby?" he murmured, voice low, throaty.  Keeler wasn't even answering with words, just rolling his hips and whining.  Fuck.

Encke shifted to kneel back between Keeler's legs, hooking his hands under the Navigator's knees and dragging him forward until they were flush against each other, and began grinding down against him.  Keeler's mouth was open, letting out small cries and gasps, and it was too tempting; Encke leaned down, fingers threading into that long white hair as he crushed their lips together.  The kiss was rough with an edge of sweetness, Encke holding Keeler close, hips moving in short jerks now, until he felt his Navigator shudder underneath him, moaning into Encke's mouth.  

The Fighter sat back, grinning and looking down.  He ran his hand over the lace again, now so very wet.  "Well, you've made a mess of these," he teased, before rolling Keeler over - easily, as he was now quite limp - and pulling him up onto his knees.  Encke hooked his fingers into the panties and pulled them down, giving Keeler a light spank.  

His Navigator hummed, pushing back, rubbing himself against Encke's uniform.  "Please, Encke - and if you say 'patience,' I'll kill you."

Again, Keeler had nothing to worry about; Encke was already getting out of his suit before all of the words were even out of his bunkmate's mouth, shifting to toss it to the floor.  He bent to kiss Keeler's shoulder, rocking gently against him as his hands went around the smaller man's torso so he could make quick work of the hooks on the corset, snapping them and tossing the pretty thing away to join his suit.

"You want it?" Encke growled, mouth very near his ear.  He was sliding himself against Keeler, slowly, making his Navigator rock and moan.

"Fuck, yes."

Encke drew his teeth over Keeler's shoulder, biting down gently as he began to press inside.  Keeler made sweet, breathy little noises until his Fighter was pressed all the way in, fingers clutching the sheets again, tightly.  Encke was always gentle when he first started to rock his hips - always.  But Keeler would always beg for more, and as careful as Encke wanted to be, there was only so much whimpering he could take until he just had to give Keeler what he wanted.  Tonight was no exception.

"Harder, Encke - fuck," Keeler whined and rocked back against him, and his Fighter didn't disappoint.  Encke reached around to take Keeler in his hand, finding that he was already hard again, and stroked him quickly.  

"You like that," Encke said, and it wasn't a question this time - but Keeler whole heartedly agreed, small cries of 'yes' following it. 

Encke's movements became more quick, jerking, and he came with a low sound in the back of his throat, hand squeezing Keeler tightly.  His Navigator twitched, coming a second time, tensing before moaning.  

As they caught their breath, Encke trailed little kisses over the back of Keeler's neck.  He pulled away oh so slowly, moving to lay down and pull his bunkmate close, strong arms going around him with no intention of letting him wander off for a shower or anything of the sort for a long time.  He gave Keeler a kiss before giving him a look that was close to an inspection.

"Was I too rough?"

Keeler blinked, before laughing.  "I think I would have said something if you were."

"I'm not sure you always know what's good for you," Encke said, but he was yawning - what time was it, anyway?  Keeler sighed and nuzzled at Encke's shoulder.

"Just get some sleep."

"I ruined your corset thing."

"Get some sleep."


End file.
